


Thou Shalt Not Crave Thy Neighbor

by Moransroar



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Neighbour AU, fucking dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moransroar/pseuds/Moransroar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up in a bed, but the sheets are not their usual satin, and the window isn't supposed to be on that side, nor is the door to the en suite.<br/>Plus, there is an arm around your waist, and familiar blond locks tickling your neck.<br/>A dream, maybe?</p><p>Not at all.</p><p>Thou shalt not crave thy neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thou Shalt Not Crave Thy Neighbor

The drapes weren’t closed fully. That was the first thing that came to Jim’s mind as he woke up, the early morning sunlight filtering through the drapes and falling directly onto his closed lids. Closed, luckily, because if they weren’t he was sure it would only worsen his headache.

_My God, my head._

Lifting one arm, the raven-haired man draped it over his eyes where he lay on his side, facing the window. It didn’t do the pounding in his head any good, and neither did the slightly heavy weight that lay over his side. It didn’t quite register with him yet, especially since he was still trying to figure out what on earth was going on.

Step by step, that was a rather clever way of going about a situation like this. What could he remember last? Drinks. Obviously. It hadn’t yet gone dark, but that didn’t really mean anything since it was nearing summer, which meant that the sun stayed up for longer than in any other season.

He had been with someone, hadn’t he? Jim frowned, unable to recall a face or a name. Mason? No, no Dante hadn’t been at the party, he was sure of that.

The man blinked his eyes a few times to try and let the light in, straightening his back a little to pop his spine with a few satisfying cracks, hearing and feeling his joints try to adjust to the light assault. He found he couldn’t stretch any farther than that though, because something was restraining him.

Before he could turn in _someone’s_ hold, there was a low groan close to his ear, a voice beyond hoarse from what he assumed to be abuse, and the faint stench of stale alcohol drifted past his cheek. Blond hairs tickled the side of his neck as he opened his eyes briefly, the feeling familiar yet so strange. Jim knew those locks. Who didn’t? With a sly grin, he slowly blinked and looked around to see if memories would come rushing once he recognised something.

They were in the master bedroom, in his flat on Conduit, the bed covered with unfamiliar cotton sheets and soft pillows. Now _that_ was a bit of a consolation for a headache like the one the Irishman was sporting.

The room –apart from the cheap furniture, so different compared to his flat- seemed to be mirrored, a parallel replica of his own bedroom. Which only confirmed what he thought.

He was in his block of flats, just not in his own apartment.

Which, really, could only mean one thing.

All the pieces of the puzzle seemed to come together right there and then, an epiphany that came to him like a whiplash, stirring up his thoughts and making them fall into the right slots. Blond hair, a broad chest pressing to his shoulder blades, strong arms curled around him. And it didn’t take much for the raven-haired man to realise that he was naked. And so was the other man. It was all painfully obvious.

And Jim knew that if he wanted that good Samaritan relationship between him and his gorgeous neighbour to stay the way it was, he had better take his leave before the blond were to wake up. So he tried to wriggle out of Sebastian’s grasp, turning in the man’s hold. He knew the history of this man, and so with a background of working in the army he figured the ex-Colonel was a light sleeper.

Carefully, Jim backed up away from the other, but before he could slip from between the sheets, the duvet fell just so that it revealed what was beneath, a perfectly carved, toned body, tanned and scarred. Jim shuddered with the urge to touch, to run his fingers down the tallest scar across the man’s chest and down to the light hairs on his lower abdomen, down those perfectly shaped hipbones, down, down to..

Jim took a deep breath and rose to his feet, mouth dry.

It took him a moment to gather his clothes, slip on a pair of pants of which he wasn’t entirely sure whether they were actually his, but it was only so he could exit, take a few steps to the apartment next to the one he was in, unlock the door, and get inside. His haven, only there would he be safe.

With a shirt draped around his shoulders and his clothes bundled up in his arms, keys on one hand, Jim hurried to the door after glancing over the sleeping figure of his neighbour one last time, setting his longing and urges aside – he could always have a wank in the bathroom if he had to.

But before he could reach the door, he already _saw_ something moving. Now, Jim wasn’t generally scared of anything, but there were some things in this mortal world that _did_ give him the creeps.

And yes, spiders were one of those things.

Jim, after having been so stealthy and quiet, in deep concentration as he sneaked through the apartment, gave a sudden, sharp, high-pitched scream at seeing the thing, startled by the animal as well as the sound that tore from his own throat before he could stop it.

And in no time, he wasn’t alone anymore.

“What the f..eh..” Sebastian murmured, rubbing his eyes as he padded through to the living room to find Jim has jumped behind the sofa by impulse, eyes wide and breathing heavily with his back pressed into the back of the sofa.

“Jim?”

It seemed that Sebastian was oblivious to the fact that he was still very much naked, standing in the centre of the living space in all his glory. God, Jim might have had some difficulty with keeping his eyes up as he pulled the bundle of clothes closer to his chest.

“There’s a _spider_ ,” Jim squawked, his voice far smaller than he had anticipated it to be, “On the door.”

Sebastian turned after giving Jim a vague, sleepy look, inspecting the door but seeing no spider.

“I don’t see no spider, Jim,” the blond reasoned with a yawn, seemingly unperturbed by the fact that his neighbour was sitting behind the sofa, scared of his life for vermin, almost entirely in the nude. No, Sebastian didn’t mind, not at all. Because if there was someone who he’d share the bed with, it would be his gorgeous, raven-haired, pale-skinned neighbour.

“Oh, wait, yeah. There he is, little fellow.”

The blond turned back to Jim with a small smile, and went to fetch an old newspaper to swat it. Or, that was what Jim hoped Sebastian was doing.

Luckily for him, only moments later did the tall blond reappear with for mentioned newspaper and rolled it up into a makeshift bat.

But the spider was gone.

“Eh,” Sebastian hummed, looking around the doorframe and on the floor, searching for the small animal that had just been crawling over the frame around the door. “It’s gone love, the coast is clear.”

“Are you sure?” Jim wondered from behind the sofa, slowly rising to his feet and taking a few hesitant steps towards the door, towards Sebastian.

“Definitely. Can’t see the thing anywhere.”

Jim sighed deeply, relieved, “You probably scared it away. Big, bad, handsome man. Intimidating.”

Sebastian chuckled and smirked as he stepped towards Jim, “I could make you something t’eat, if you want.”

However appealing that was to Jim, he couldn’t possibly stay. Work to do, headaches to cure. Although those were just lame excuses for himself to get out of there instead of getting riled up by his neighbour. Again.

“No, it’s fine. Work to do, headaches to cure,” he explained with a small smile, reaching out for the door handle, “But we live next to each other, I’m sure we’ll see one another s-OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT.” His voice took on a whole new pitch as he violently shook his hand and jumped away from the door. There was a small thing with eight eyes and eight hairy legs flying through the living room, and Jim didn’t know how quickly he had to be behind the sofa again.

Sebastian, startled and immediately fully awake, leaped after the flying object and charged it with his makeshift bat, swatting on the hardwood floor until there was a small stain on the floor, the spider pulverised on the floor, still, dead.

“Jesus Christ, you fucking scared me,” Sebastian breathed once it was all over and the hysteria had died down. Jim came from behind the sofa to look down at the tiny puddle of blood, and nodded, his heart thumping in his throat.

“Sorry..”

One shared look was what it took for both men to burst out in a fit of laughter, getting rid of the nerves that had made the both of them so tense so suddenly, and eventually they both calmed down with red cheeks and panted breaths.

“Thank you, Sebastian,” Jim murmured when the laughter had died down, leaning up to brush a kiss to the man’s stubble, granting him a sweet smile before slowly going for the door.

Sebastian turned to watch Jim go, notice him hesitating by the door for a moment – perhaps because of the spider, or because of something else – but eventually reach out for the handle of the door.

The blond cleared his throat, the sudden pang of disappointment with the other’s departure twisting in his chest and forcing out the words that had been tumbling about his mind.

“Jim?”

He turned with a small, almost shy smile, “Yeah?”

Sebastian stepped towards him, the bundle of clothes clutched in Jim’s arms the only thing that kept the blond from pressing his chest to Jim’s, but he did slowly wind his arms around the smaller man’s back, causing the blush on his cheeks to only redden even more as their eyes met. And Sebastian kept his voice low and almost husky, a simply whisper ever so close to Jim’s lips, having the raven-haired man’s heart leap in his chest.  
  


“…Stay for breakfast.”


End file.
